With the enhancement of the luminous efficiency and the increase of the luminous band of ultraviolet light emitting diode (UVC-LED), the demand for a variety of applications is also increasing. For example, water sterilization, gas sterilization, food sterilization, medical equipment and the like may be applied. The wavelength of the ultraviolet-C (UV-C) is 200 nm to 280 nm and high energy. The UV-C can penetrate the film of virus, bacteria, fungi and dust, attack deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and annihilate these harmful organisms.
The current used deep ultraviolet light is low luminous density per unit, bulky, poor directivity, and high driving voltage (110V-220V). And the deep ultraviolet light containing mercury is harmful to the environment. The light source of UVC-LED has characteristics of small size, good directivity, low driving voltage and environmental protection. Therefore, how to design a sterile light source equipment that is easy to use and do not need special construction and can be installed, is one of the important goals of the skill person in the art to be committed to achieving.